


Because it Pisses You Off.

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because us Girls need some Garrett Hawke in our lives and beds too.  </p><p>Varric sent word to our Champion that the Inquisition needed his help, what he's greeted with has him questioning Andraste’s judgment this tiny girl was her Harold seriously? </p><p>Tessa Trevelyan had read all the stories, heard all the tails she knew everything there was to know about the Champion of Kirkwall. </p><p>Except that he was an arrogant, pompous, show off, know it all asshole who took great pleasure in tormenting her. </p><p>If you haven't finished the game, or at least past the fight at Adamant there will be a spoiler, however, because most of us know the game I didn't go into great details of the missions... They went, they poked things, they came home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because it Pisses You Off.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdy_Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/gifts).



Bouncing up the stairs, Tessa Trevelyan leaped onto the rampart wall, walking the crumbling stone over to where Varric stood waiting, shaking his head. “Maker's Breath Freckles, will you come down from there, you make me nervous when you do shit like that.” Batting her vibrant blue eyes in his direction “why Varric whatever do you mean?” Making the dwarf's heart skip a beat when she processed to do a handstand on the ledge, the only thing separating her from the jagged snow-covered mountains below, was her balance, and his prayers. 

 

Varric stomach turned as he watched her “Tessa I mean it!” he watched in horror as she giggled swinging her feet in the air still on her hands, “Awe Varric you …” 

 

The rest was cut off when a figure leaped from above her, snatching her from the wall and planting her upright. “For the love of the Maker you stupid little fool, the only thing that stands between living and all our deaths is you and you're fucking hand. You're touted as the chosen one, the one who will save us all. I come here to help, expecting a leader and I find a foolish little girl with a green hand playing with not only her life, but everyone else's as well. What are you six?” 

Tessa’s eyes narrow “How dare you! I’m 25 thank you very much, I will have you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, old man. Furthermore, I would be a pretty shitty Rogue if I couldn't keep my balance on a ledge almost a foot wide. Maybe you, with your old age tremors and all, can't do it anymore, but I assure you I can.” 

 

Hands on her hips, indignation radiation off her, “While we're at it, who the Fade are you?” 

 

Changing her mind she held up a hand stopping him before he even attempted to answer. “You know what, never mind, my green hand and I will be over here, I have an important meeting, over here, not with you.” 

 

She made a bizarre gesture, pointing two fingers at her eyes and then at him in a show of I'm watching you, as she walked backward to Varric.

 

In a hushed whisper because the stranger hadn't moved “Alright Varric, who is the person you needed me to meet?”

 

Shaking his head trying to hide the chuckle “aww Freckles Maker love you.” Clearing his throat he nodded at her “Tessa Trevelyan I would like you to meet Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall.” 

 

She closed her eyes and willed corypheus to swallow her on the spot, mouthing the words to Varric “THE champion of Kirkwall?” the Dwarf nodded laughing as she groaned “maker's breath he's still there isn't he…” Putting on a huge smile she spun on the balls of her feet, holding a hand out to the man lounging against the stone stairs where she had left him. “Hawke, may I call you Hawke? Hi, Welcome to Skyhold, Hope your trip was good, how's the family?” 

 

Garrett grunted as he pushed off the stone wall walking towards them, ignoring her outstretched hand he grumbled. “It was fine, and dead.”

 

Garrett stood to face with this wisp of a woman she was all hair and eyeballs, she barely came to the middle of his chest, It was unnerving. The wind was whipping her lose red locks around her face making her have to keep pulling it away from her mouth as she spoke, and Maker, she hadn't stopped, talking the entire damn time. Wait, was she prattling on about cakes. Holding up his hand hoping to make her pause in her diatribe of verbal diarrhea. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he couldn't handle anymore, turning to pace as he shouted to anyone “Please Dear Maker make her stop!” 

 

Rounding on her, he made her focus on him, while he just talked over her. “Listen here Inquisitor, I'm here at great risk to myself, to help a friend. To clean up another mess that I thought I had already taken care of, but it’s biting me in the ass once again, so here the fuck I am!” 

Varric was trying not to laugh as Tess puffed her 4’11 frame up as big as she could mimicking the large man in his rant, quickly resorting to bouncing from foot to foot when he turned around. "Maker, are you bouncing? Varric why is she bouncing?" 

 

Tessa did a couple more bounces with a tada arm wave, “Keeps the blood flowing, and I was pretty sure it would piss you off.” Stopping her body from flailing and embarrassing herself more, she resorted to the use of her tongue to get in her digs, with nervous barbs. "I will be honest with ya Garrett, we could use all the help we can get, Varric says you fought him before. Anything you can remember would be of help, you know if your memory isn't failing."

 

Tessa was nervous, and when she was nervous she always acted like she was having some sort of episode. The first time she met Cullen, she had the hiccups every time she tried to talk to him. Her sister Constance used to say she was slow in the head, that's why she behaved like a crazy person. Now HE was standing feet away, if she could trust her traitorous hand she could reach out and touch him, Maker he was right there, she was afraid to try for fear of slapping him or something. 

 

How could Varric spring this on her, he knew her infatuation with The Champion. She had read every scrap of information on the man standing in front of her; to say she hero worshiped him would be a huge understatement. 

He had impacted her life in so many ways, she became a rogue because the Champion was one, she used dual daggers because he did, she even had hers commissioned by a man who claimed to make his. When she found out she had, THE Varric Tethras under the same roof as her she squealed, and pumped him for stories for months till she knew them by heart. And now she had successfully not only made him mad, but the cherry on that shit sundae had also called him an old man, repeatedly mocking him. 

 

Muttering to herself as she looked up at the sky “any time now Corypheus… any time now.”

 

Taking a deep breath, holding her hands behind her back to keep from fidgeting, she spoke calmly and with a purpose. “Champion, Welcome to our home, you are welcome for as long as you wish plus a day. I will see you later this evening, once you're settled, send word and we can talk like the adults we both are.” 

Nodding to each other she turned heel and walked in a controlled clipped pace till she was out of sight then she sprinted through the main hall and collapsed on her bed. Tears of frustration and mortification welling up, she refused to shed them she wasn't that weak little shadow anymore she was the Inquisitor. A thought crossed her mind making her smile, Sweet mother of Andraste Cassandra was going to kill Varric, then it hit her, blurting out the words into her empty room “Fuck Cassandra will kill Varric.” Bolting from her pity party of one, she managed to make it to Cassandra’s apartments just in time to stop her. 

 

Cullen and Garrett were standing on the ramparts talking, when the flash of red hair and leathers streaked by looking over at his old friend he nodded in her direction “Is she always so unbalanced?” 

Cullen couldn't help chuckle remember how for the first month whenever he talked to her she had the hiccups because he intimidated her. Shaking his head “No she's just … well, she's just Tess.” Garrett nodded like that explained anything. 

 

Tessa walked up to the door of the tavern, and back to the stairs probably twenty times, it was stupid, she was invited, but she had made such a mess of things earlier. Her hand on the door just as she was about to push it open it was flung open, and she stumbled forward falling at the feet of one Garrett Hawke. Offering his hand to help her up he grinned at her wiggling his eyebrows obviously he had, had a few “Falling for me already Tessie? It’s a dangerous position to fill.” Grabbing her hand when she looked like she was about to flee, calling over his shoulder, “Hey look, everyone, she’s here!”

 

Scowling at him, pushing past him to enter the room, committed now, she sat next to Varric. Settling in she greeted them all ruffling Varric’s hair playfully, taking the seat by the wall, Hawke had obviously vacated. “Makers tears Freckles must you always do that my hair is never the same after I see you.” Laughing she did it again, “well you're the only one short enough for me to do it too, so I have to get my kicks where I can.” 

A few minutes later, a large pint was sloppily placed in front of her along with another just like it. There wasn't a lot of room left on the bench so Hawke straddled it facing her leaning back against the wall. “So Tessie they tell me you're a Rogue.” reaching behind her he plucked a dagger from her back and spun it feeling the weight a low whistle as he appraised the well-adorned weapon, winking at her his words a little slurred “a delicate blade for a delicate little girl. Tell me, do you have any skill, Tessie?” She sheathed her blade and sniffed “when I slit your throat delicate or no you're still dead.” His head fell back in drunken laughter “ooh Tessie has some teeth.” Glaring at him “My name is Tessa Trevelyan, or Inquisitor or Harold of Andraste if you prefer, Not Tessie, my Grandmother called me Tessie and by anyone but her it makes me feel like a prized mare !” 

 

Nodding at her he clinked his tankard with hers. Iron Bull held up his nodding in her direction “She's a damn fine rogue too, they never see her coming.” nodding Garrett laughed "well how could they, Tell me, Tessie, when you slit their throats do you bring an apple box with you?" 

 

She was livid he could see her eye twitch she was so mad… Good, he needed to keep her there, Varric had told him how infatuated the Inquisitor was with him. The last thing he needed was another lover he had to watch die. Downing his ale and letting out a Belch that even impressed Iron bull. Garrett patted her thigh winking at her, "Well Boys, and Tessie It's time to call it a night, Old man and all." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, the slur absent from his speech, “I call you Tessie, just because it pisses you off.” Her eyes huge as she looked into his very clear, very sober ones as he got up and left. 

 

He had invaded their lives for a week now, she was becoming accustomed to his presence and he discovered she had a razor sharp sense of humor. Their days were filled with meetings and planning, Hawke joined the war table a few times his eyes always focused on the spitfire of an Inquisitor. He was impressed with how coming from no military training or background she was able to plan and offer ideas outside the box. Often time pushing at Cullen’s sensibilities, when he shot her ideas down she didn't pout like a spoiled child she nodded and said. “OK tell me why it won't work.” Sometimes Cullen was able to, and other times they went with her unorthodox plan, but either way, she was learning, and showed respect. 

 

Garrett was impressed. 

 

She never stopped moving, and as annoying as it was to talk to, he respected that habit of hers as well, it meant her muscles were always hot, always ready. It had to be tiring he should show her other ways then the random flailing about, esp when she needed to talk to people and have them take her seriously. He was still picking at her, needling her like he had Bethany when she was alive. He needed to make her tough, make her strong, if he had just worked with Beth some more, then maybe she would still be alive. 

 

Standing at Varric table in the great hall he grinned as she walked in calling to her “Hey Tessie,” She looked up, her smile quickly vanished when he kicked a wooden crate both of them watching it as it slides across the floor stopping at her feet “I want to spar with you later make sure you bring that.” 

 

Garrett had to duck as the crate whizzed past his head and she stormed out furious. Varric looked up at his best friend “Hawke why are you tormenting her?” Garrett watched the direction she had left in, pain twinged his words as they weighed heavy in the air “If she is going to live through this shit, I need her to be ready for whatever, and the only way I can get her ready and to be focused is to keep her mad.”

 

The next morning she was beating on his door, when he flung it open only with a towel wrapped low around his hips her mouth went dry, for a moment she just stood there staring at the hair that covered his chest slowly feathering lower to the v of his hips. It was his voice that snapped her out of her ogling “if you try harder Tessie the power of your mind just might make my towel fall off, or was there another reason for this visit?” She was furious, she couldn't form two sentences together mostly because he was right she had wished his towel would slip, but secondly because he was an arrogant ass. Speaking in disjointed sentences “you, me, spar, now.”

 

Winking at her as she spun and walked away he whistled “Nice leathers Tessie they cover your assets really well.” He cringed as he said it, knowing full well he was being an asshole, he would have physically corrected anyone who dared speak to a woman like that in his presence. 

 

She simply lifted her hand and gave him the one digit salute as she kept walking, there may have been a little swagger as she continued or she tripped on a pebble, either way, Garrett stood grinning like a fool thinking to himself, Black leather just might be his downfall.

 

 

Jogging across the courtyard, he was shocked at the gathering to watch them spar. Stopping to tighten a buckle on his boot, his foot on the railing of the ring. The Iron Bull was standing next to him “What's with all the people, were just sparring?” The Qunari slapped him on the back laughing “it's not every day you get to see a 90 lbs woman take down the Champion of Kirkwall.” 

 

Raising an eyebrow at that, all he could do was a nod and hope to prove them wrong without embarrassing her too much. 

 

He was smug when he entered the ring, calling to her “alright Inquisitor what are your rules?”

Pushing off from the post she had been leaning against talking to Cullen “first one to yield wins.” Nodding “alright, but are you sure you want to go that far, what about just first blood.” Her hand flashed out beside him, he had barely seen her move before his arm stung. Looking down there was a small trickle from the cut she had just administered. Smiling up at him sweetly, as she nodded to his arm “By your rules then I suppose I win” Taking the two wooden daggers she offered grunting as he licked his thumb, wiping the blood “First to yield it is then Tessie, let the games begin.”

 

They circled each other, hand to hand face to face, it was very un-rogue like, normally their attacks were calculated and precise, she was the first one to land a blow, he was surprised at the speed and force she used. He had her pinned more than once, but her size she was always able to maneuver herself out before he could poise a death strike.

 

He kept taunting her “Come on Tessie, is that all you got? The flea’s at the hanged man bite harder than you hit” spinning her around he pinned her arms behind her back he was just about to bring the wooden dagger up to her throat when she slammed her head backward, everyone flinching at the crunching of his nose as blood spattered his face, propelling herself over his shoulders she kicked him in the back sending him to the ground “Keep calling me Tessie, Smart ass.” 

 

She went in for the kill shot and Garrett rolled out of the way leaping to his feet, they circled each other taunts spat out trying to shake the other, their bodies clashing he understood why she never braided her hair like most rogues would. It was hard to pinpoint what was her and what was hair also didn't give you anything to grab, it slipped through your fingers, she managed to land a few more hits to his nose laughing at him “Now you look like all your pictures with a bloodied face.”

 

Garrett couldn't believe how quick she was, anything he seemed to get her in she slipped through changing his tactics using his size to his advantage was dirty but she broke his fucking nose so screw that. 

Arms feet and hands assaulted each other, the match lasted well over an hour both breathing heavy every time they broke apart, he could see her ribs hurt but he had to think she was faring far better than him. One move she liked to do repeatedly was assaulting him from the front then, using his defensive stance to flip over and assault from the back, trying to get a good position to get a dagger at his throat. 

 

This time, he was ready when she was in mid air he snatched her back, crushing her to him when she flailed back her head just hit his chest, the dagger already at her throat. The very large hard cock pressing into her back had thrown her off guard, His voice was low, husky, dripping with need “Tessie?” She nodded as best she could “I yield.”

 

Pulling away from him she picked up the wooden weapons heading to the side of the ring He called after her “What no kiss for the victor? Common Tessie, doesn't be a poor sport all's fair in love and war.” Sighing she walked back over to him, when he leaned in for a kiss she grabbed his nose and straightened it. “There, don't say I didn't do anything for you old man.” with that she leaped over the railing and headed towards the keep. 

 

Iron bulls laughter rang through the courtyard as he beat Garrett on the back, "I don't know who got the worst end of that honestly, Come let's drink to your victory." 

 

The group of men was clucking like hens around Hawke in the tavern, when he held up his tankard “To our Herald, Maker save us all, she has some moves.” Varric chuckled “I tried to tell you, Hawke, freckles is a good rogue.” Nodding he listened to them tell him about her in the battlefield in his head he was analyzing the match picking out every way she could have been hurt, areas he would help her with if she ever let him.

 

She was walking the ramparts her body ached from the sparring match but not as much as her pride, she was so stupid. After it was all over she thought of five ways she could have gotten out of that, before he took her out but pressed against him like that, feeling that… She had rationalized it was the adrenaline, and he was probably a masochist that got off on pain. 

 

She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, it was her Nanna’s, it didn't smell like her anymore, and that made her sad. Maker, she missed her, every time that infuriating man called her Tessie it was a reminder that she was gone. Tugging the fabric closer around her face, Tessa found a secluded spot to sit and re-read the words of her doom. Leliana had given her the letter in the morning, and she had needed something to hit, so Garrett became her target.

 

It was a simple letter, she knew her sister had had someone else write it for her because education wasn't a desired trait in a girl. Tessa remembered her mother conceding to letting her learn to read and write, her words echoing in her head. “Well, you aren't pretty like your sister so you might as well have something to offer your husband, maybe you will be lucky and he will need a scribe.” 

 

Her Nana had found her sobbing in the stables, clucking her tongue “Hush girl, your mother's jealous because she sees how brilliant you are, and how you outshine that insufferable child she dotes on. Both of those women are far too stupid, to know the value of an education. Honestly, what my son saw in that woman… well, I know what he saw. Tessie men only think with their cocks, but the good ones know how to think, and use them too.” 

 

Her nana had made it her life goal to see Tessa had the best education her money would buy when Tess protested saying it was too much. Her nana would just wave a hand as if she was being ridiculous, “What am I going to do, die and leave it to your father? He would just give it to that woman. No, you, my dear you are a much better investment.” 

 

Wiping tears from her eyes, remembering the only woman to love her unconditionally. Her nana had given her the gift of books 100s of then, in those pages she had found Garrett Hawke the champion of Kirkwall. 

Whenever Constance’s ridicule and venom became too much Tessa would picture Hawke swooping in and rescuing her, Telling Constance off and professing his love for her. Snorting at such a ridiculous thought now “Right, cuz Garrett is going to talk to me now?” She hadn't even realized she had spoken out loud until he answered, “I don't know, he might.” Dropping down beside her, noticing the parchment in her hand. “What's that? a letter from a lover?” for a moment that thought unsettled him, snatching her letter from her, playing keep away like he had with Bethany, holding her back until the fight went out of her as he read the words out loud. 

 

My beloved sister, 

 

Are you about done playing hero and ready to heed Mama and Daddy? They have a decent match for you, he's old but rich, and honestly with this latest scandal, you're lucky any man would consider marriage to you at all, fighting honestly how crass. This letter should arrive the day or two before I do so you don't have time to run away. I've been charged with bringing you home so pack whatever you deem necessary and we shall end this farce and nonsense. Your reputation is making it hard for the rest of our family, I've had two potential husbands break off our engagement a month after they began courting me, I can only assume they found out about your derelict behavior. Don't be so selfish think of how hard this is on all of us. 

 

Your devoted sister Constance 

 

Garrett handed her back the letter, she snatched it from him, that was the final indignity of the day that she could handle. The tears she had fought so hard against before flowed freely, "There are you happy now, you ass, you know that you're not the only one who thinks I'm incompetent, playing at saving the world. And now, now I'm ruining my sister life." 

 

She was looking over the Frostbacks words tumbling from her mouth “I was the second choice, the one they hoped would be a boy so they could have a legitimate heir, they got the pretty one first so that made up for her not being a boy, me, I was just a disappointment to everyone. I was never pretty enough, I was never ladylike enough, my hair was too red, I had freckles I wasn't graceful, I couldn't sew or play the lute, I can't cook and according to my mother I don't take orders well, and have no quality any man would ever want in a wife. I started learning to ride astride the horse, not side saddle, shot a bow and hunted. One of the nobles fostered with us taught me how to track and use daggers. My mother lost her mind when she saw me covered in muck and shit. My entire life all I heard was why can't, you be more like Constance even if you're not as pretty that just means you should try harder.”

 

Fat ugly tears ran down her face, Garrett sat there fuming at what he heard when the bitter laugh bubbled from her lips he doubted she remembered who she was talking to she just needed to talk “I tried, the rules my parents put on my education was I could learn to read and write but I had to entertain suitors, I even fell in love once… or thought I was, Jon, he kissed me behind the barn and when my mom found out she encouraged me to encourage him, telling me I would never do better, and if I could trap the boy.” She looked up at Garrett her eyes red as he looked at her willing her to go on, he wanted to vomit at what he was sure she was going to say next but… he needed to know, he was afraid to say anything and break the spell. 

 

He held her hand, squeezing it she continued “so I let him, I... Let him have me in the hayloft of the stables, I told him I loved him, two weeks later I caught him with my sister in her room she was on her knees with his cock in her mouth. She actually paused in what she was doing to ridicule me for giving away the only thing I had going for me.” 

 

She let go of his hand and wiped her eyes with her shawl sitting up straighter as if she remembered herself “So go ahead and mock the stupid girl, there is nothing you can say that I haven't heard.”

 

He took her hand again, his fingers caressing her’s softly, “I'm sorry Tessa, Your family, your sister they are wrong.” Reaching out cupping her neck, he was leaning in as he pulled her closer, she was hesitant. When his lips pressed into hers, it was soft delicate, at first, the intensity building, his tongue coaxing her lips to grant him entrance. When she did, his moan startled her, pulling her closer his tongue thrusting against hers, teeth clashing, pressing her back against the stone column. She panicked, pushing him away. Sitting there they stared at each other, her hand was over her mouth and all he could think of was doing it again. When he moved forward she jumped up shaking her head “I don't need your pity Garrett and I'm not the pathetic easy girl in the barn.” He watched her run from him yet again, cursing himself under his breath, he let her go.

 

 

The next day it was like nothing had happened if Garrett’s nose didn't hurt like a son of a bitch he would have thought the whole day a dream. He walked in as she was ruffling Varric’s hair, laughing at whatever it was he had said to her, a pang of jealousy coursed through him for a brief moment, watching how free she was with others. Cullen walked up beside her, and she Touched his arm in a good morning greeting, hugging Leliana and Dorian as they both emerged from the tower. She was so animated when she talked to Dorian whatever they were discussing she felt very passionate about. 

 

Iron bull stood next to Garrett coming in from the courtyard, nodding in Tessa’s direction 

 

“As delicate, as she looks there is no one I would rather have watching my back, she's earned her spot in my book.” 

 

They stood together watching as she chatted with the nobles, her eyes caught his and she smiled tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Garrett was amazed at how she greeted every single person in the main hall the same from the highest noble to Tanner the young boy with the horribly twisted leg who stacked the firewood, to her they were all equal, everyone was worth her time. 

 

 

Garrett rode out later that afternoon to meet up with his Warden contact, Tessa, and her crew were to meet them in Crestwood. 

 

It took days longer than expected but the group finally made it to the smuggler's den, dismounting Hawke had the reigns of her mount before her feet could hit the ground “Maker what took you so long, I was just about to head back to Skyhold?!”

 

Tessa pointed back in the direction they had just spent days coming from “Did you honestly not see the mess that village was in? the dead, the hardships? I couldn't just leave them!”

 

Bull had a huge grin on his face “Hawke you missed an epic Dragon kill.” Varric stood there beaming with fatherly pride “Freckles here took them out almost severing the head clean off it as one for the story books.” Winking at her as he said it. 

 

Garrett stood stunned, looking at her as she blushed at their praise. “Yes well, my contact is waiting so let's go shall we?”

 

The news Alistair had given them was dire, Wardens all over were hearing the calling, and disappearing, he had no doubt that there was more to this than they knew. 

 

Sighing Tessa pinched her nose the beginnings of a headache taking root between her brows, she didn't know what to do, “ So we have no real direction to head in, we can send word and wait for a plan, or head back to Skyhold.” Groaning at the thought the headache throbbing just a little more “But if we go back my sister Constance will have arrived by now, and I would rather spend a week swimming in the lake in Crestwood, then entertaining her.” 

 

“I can keep her occupied Boss, tied up even” Tessa couldn't hold back the laughter at the thought of Ironbull and Constance.

 

“Thankyou Bull, and if it comes to that you have my permission, but yes back to Skyhold. Alistair would you join us we can resupply and you can tell my advisers everything you know.”

 

When they broke for camp that night her head was screaming, every jarring step her mount took drove her to the point of nausea, finally, when she couldn't take it anymore they made camp.

 

Holding her head in her hands she was dizzy, Dorian had given her a pain drought but it wasn't helping. She felt him sit next to her on her bedroll, patting her arm Hawke stretched his legs out, back against a tree “lay on your back and put your head in my lap.” 

 

Sitting up straight she looked at him incredulously “Pardon me?” 

 

Rolling his eyes at her “Maker save me from stubborn women” He spun her around and pulled her backward so her neck was cradled by his thigh, slowly he began massaging her forehead and temple his fingers were covered in some kind of mint oil, humming softly to her he massaged until she began to relax, the grip of the pain easing. His massage slowly turned to him caressing her forehead, and down the bridge of her nose over and over in a soothing pattern , her body relaxing and sleep finally taking her.

 

When she woke hours later she was covered and he was on his own bedroll arm covering his eyes, she watched the slow even rise and fall of his chest in the dim firelight snuggling back down she fell back asleep.

The closer they got to Skyhold the less chatty and animated she got, he could see the tension snaking up her spine into her shoulders, making her hunch forward and the telltale signs as she rubbed her forehead.

 

Crossing the bridge to the main gate, Tessa wanted to flee she felt trapped already and she hadn't even seen Constance yet. 

 

Dismounting greeting people as they all walked to the stables Tessa heard the shrill voice of the harpy before she ever laid eyes on her. “Well it’s about time you showed up, is this any way to treat your family? You've been living out here with the... Well, these people for so long you have forgotten your upbringing, honestly Tessa.” 

 

Bull took her reigns grinning at her “remember Boss I tie a mean knot.” grinning at him she patted his arm steeling herself as she turned to face the force that was Constance. If it was possible the woman was more beautiful than the last time she saw her Constance was the perfect height or so she had been told, not to tall not too short she stood 5’4. Her flaxen blonde hair had that tumbled fullness to it, that looked like she had just come from bed framing her perfect features. Eyes made smoky with kohl, had the blue standing out against her alabaster flawless skin. She definitely got the boobs on the family, while Tessa had a reasonable set. Constance was all curves and wrapped in the latest fashion had her breasts spilling over the top of her gown.

 

“Constance How wonderful to see you! I’m sorry I wasn't here to greet you, although I'm sure Josey took wonderful care of you in my absence.” Holding her hands out to her sister as she approached her. "Come let me show you around Skyhold you can meet everyone at a special dinner we will have in your honor." Josephine's eyes went huge but when she saw Tessa’s pleading ones she nodded “Yes we have it all set, everyone will convene in the Inquisitor private dining room this evening.” 

 

Dorian whispered to Bull “Tessa has a dining room?” The Qunari shrugged “sure, why not.”

 

Clapping her hands together, she was gently pushing her sister to her rooms “there it's all settled then why don't you go take a nap before dinner your eyes look a little tired.” gasping Constance looked horrified holding her fingers to her upper cheekbones “yes well it's your dwelling or whatever you call it, it's so drafty and Maker you would think the sister of the Inquisitor would warrant better sheets.” 

 

Shoving her a little harder before Josie took off her shoe and beat Constance with it “Yes well We call it Skyhold, and I assure you the sheets will be the best the Inquisition has to offer I will have them changed while you are at dinner with us.” Looking at Josey she pleaded with her. Josey came to her rescue again “Yes I will have the fire stoked high in your room, the windows sealed, and the sheets changed to the best silks we have.”

 

Tessa was making a stabbing gesture at Constance's back, as she rattled off other demands no one was listening too.

 

It was comical to watch, Garrett stood there as this ungrateful shrew blew in and made Tessa her servant. Laughing when Tessa mocked her behind her back, she quickly grabbed a bowl from the table pretending to study the glaze pattern when Constance turned to face her suddenly. “You are still so very odd, honestly, its like you don't want any man to marry you ever. Even out here, I'm sure if you didn't act like the village idiot you could find something acceptable.” Her eyes glanced over Hawke and Cullen both men felt her appraisal. Hawke muttered under his breath “I feel so dirty now” Cullen couldn't help but snicker. 

 

Finally, she left and Tessa sagged into a chair “Maker Josie I'm so sorry.” Josephine and Leliana were both staring in the direction Constance had vacated., Leliana grinned “oh don't worry my dear we're going to knock her on her ass tonight at dinner.”

 

“Wait you're not going to poison her are you? cuz I'm not sure how I feel about you poisoning my sister, awe who am I kidding can I be the one to put it in her wine?”

 

Hawke waited for her to emerge from her rooms for dinner he was shocked at what he saw her hair had been styled her dress was a deep green that picked out the green in her eyes it looked stunning. Holding his arm out to her “My Beautiful Lady I've come to be your escort for the evening.” 

 

She laughed, “drew the short straw did you, Hawke? I promise this will be entertaining for you, especially because it comes at the expense of my pride.” 

 

He didn't know how to respond to that and was in the middle of protesting her statement when Constance joined them all. “Oh my dear if you didn't have anything to wear, you should have told me, I brought more than enough you could have borrowed one. Although they probably wouldn't have fit you in certain areas.” as if no one in the room had eyes and could see the difference Constance felt the need to circle a finger in the air in front of Tessa’s chest. “Oh well you're here now and these people see you in your horrible pants and things,” she actually shuddered when she said the word pants.

 

Dorian was being ever solicitous as he escorted Constance to the table, as the meal was served people made idle small talk finally Tessa knew she needed to say something “So Constance, how are Mother and Father?”

 

“Oh you know how they can be they vacationed in the summer home while parts of the Manor were being renovated, they forced me to stay behind and oversee the project, it was dreadful dust and dirt everywhere, but Mother was right. Those Ferelden Heathens would have stolen probably everything, had I not been there to watch them. Tessa wanted to grab Cullen and Alistair's Hands and beg their forgiveness, she would apologize later for everything. 

 

Hawke wiped his mouth and leaned against the back of Tessa’s chair whispering, “your left eye is twitching, are you OK?” she nodded, pressing a slightly shaky hand against the spasming muscle. “Renovations, Oh what did they have done?” 

Constance waved her Fork as if it was nothing, however, her eyes bored into Tessa’s as she continued,“oh you know that dusty dark old room just off the foyer, they took out all the old bookshelves and made it into a music room for me.” 

 

Tessa had to bite the inside of her cheek to stem back the tears that she refused to let fall “you mean my Library? With all the Books Nana gave me?” 

 

Acting like the purpose of the room just occurred to her “Yes, I suppose you're right.”

 

Tessa’s hands were in tight fists under the table she was furious “And what did you do with all my books, there were hundreds of them.” 

 

Constance shrugged “I think the workman took some others Mama and Papa boxed up and sold the rest might have been used in the fireplaces, I don't really know, to be honest. I just assumed you took the ones you wanted when you abandoned your responsibilities to come to this backwater iceberg and play hero. Mama was right, those books only put stupid ideas into your head. I wish that insufferable old woman would have never let you learn to read. Then I wouldn't have to trek all the way out here, to bring you home, Do you have any idea how I risked my life for you? Do you even care, what with all the rifts and demons, I could have been hurt.”

 

Grabbing her shoulder and pushing her back into her chair Garrett kept Tessa from flying across the table. “So Connie, I hear you can play the lute.” 

 

Her eyes still locked on her sister daring her to defy her, “It's Constance, and yes. I play all manner of instruments as any well-bred Lady should.” 

 

“Right, well Connie, here is the thing, when those demons attack you, and I assure you, one such as yourself, with such a dynamic personality, will eventually find yourself in the path of a demon. How is your lute going to save you? I mean I suppose you could bash it over the head, but personally, I prefer a dagger in its heart.”

 

“It's Constance, and I have no idea what you are talking about?”

 

Garrett nodded “Right, and you know why that is Connie because it’s” making air quotes in the air "These people, in this room that will keep you safe from the monsters, that I assure you in fact are under your bed."

 

Dorian Clapped his hands together breaking the staring contest between Constance and Hawke. “Yes well, who is ready for after dinner Aperitifs?” offering his arm to the eldest Trevelyan Daughter “Madam if you would allow me to escort you we have an exquisite liqueur from my homeland that I insist you try.”

 

Everyone was milling about Tessa was thanking Josie profusely for all the work she did on such short notice and apologizing for her sister. Hawke and Ironbull were watching Dorian play host to the viper, neither heard Tessa come up behind Hawke, as she was about to thank him for what he did at dinner, she was stopped when she overheard the conversation.

 

Hawke whistled through his teeth “Maker she does have a body built for sin,” Tessa felt like she had been slapped, her champion at dinner had turned on her, somehow this felt worse than walking in on her sister and Jon. Spinning around she bolted to her room. Missing the rest of what Hawke had to say “Too bad it's all window dressing wrapping up a very ugly person filled with hate even drunk, it wouldn't be worth the effort.”

 

Ironbull grunted something in response.

 

Tessa successfully avoided him for two days on the third day she couldn't handle it anymore the stress the tension, spending time playing court with her sister listening to her flaws cataloged daily. Maybe if she had handled things better with Garrett she wouldn't have been so on edge, and could have dealt with Constance better, but how much was one person supposed to take?

 

The final showdown between the two women happened suddenly. The main hall was bustling with people, Tessa was talking to Cullen by the throne, when she heard the sound of someone being struck, the cries of a child had her pushing her way through. Tanner, the little boy with the twisted leg was sprawled on the floor, his hand covering his cheek and bloodied nose. The firewood he had been carrying was scattered, one piece was resting at the toe of her sister. 

 

Helping Tanner up, trying to save his pride, she gave him her handkerchief and whispered to him to go to the kitchen and tell cook she said he could have a slice of honey bread with sweet cream. 

Tessa knew there was only one person here that would dare harm a child in her house, fury flashed in her blue-green eyes. 

Before she could say anything, Constance was already spewing words, “What? Should I have let it go? He dropped a stick of wood and it almost landed on my shoe! These people need a firm hand guiding them, they need a man with an Iron fist.”

 

Garrett, Iron Bull, and Blackwall came skidding to a halt when they got word of trouble. 

 

Tessa was standing there seething, a million things sprang to her lips, the crowd that surrounded them meant she couldn't say any of them. This was her sister after all, what would people think? Taking a deep breath, she told herself Constance would be gone tomorrow. She just had to make it until Constance left.

 

Turning to go Tessa could hear the smirk in her sister's voice “If they are going to be with regular society, You need to teach your cripples respect for their betters.” 

 

Before anyone could react, or maybe they didn't want to stop her, either way, Tessa’s fist, met Constance's face knocking the woman flat on her well-shaped ass. “You bitch!”

 

Tessa just glared at her “How dare you, How fucking dare you! You have mocked me my entire life, and I took it. You have tormented me, taking anything that I cared about, and if you couldn't take it, you ruined it, and I took it. You sold my books, destroying the only reason I had left to come home, and yet again I took it. However, you will NOT! Come into my house! And disrespect my family! That I Will Not Take! You Sister Dearest will pack your shit, and get out of my home, not now, but right now. If I hear, you so much as gave the rats in the dungeon a moment's pause, I will strip you naked, tie you to a horse and send you back to our parents in such a state, do I make myself clear?” 

 

“You wouldn't dare!”

 

She stared at her sister then demanded “Try me!”

 

They stared at each other Tessa refusing to look away first “That was not a rhetorical question, or should I say it in simpler terms, for your uneducated stupid ass?” 

 

Constance nodded from the floor her eyes down “Yes Tessa.” 

 

Interrupting her she spat “That’s Inquisitor to you.” 

 

 

To the sound of cheers, Constance slunk out of the main hall to her rooms to Pack, true to her word she was gone within the hour.

 

Reading reports that evening, she had one saying Garrett and Alistair had gone off to investigate a lead in the Western Approach and would send word if it was solid. Tessa felt a pang of sadness he hadn't even said goodbye, then resentment chased it away. Tossing the report on the pile answering her own question “why would he stay, when she had banished his whore.”

 

When word came that the lead was solid Tessa left with her group, they made a good time but the shit storm they rode into. No one expected a crazed magister was preying on the Wardens with a false calling, turning them into a demon army for Corypheus. Some days Tessa just wanted to shout, you have to be shitting me, you're making this stuff up. But no… no, they weren't, unfortunately, the ones who were turned couldn't be saved and so many were lost. With this happening they knew something big was happening, something horrible with the Wardens on the horizon. 

 

Hawke tried to talk to her in camp but she was always busy or sleeping, it was the first time he had seen her fight outside of the sparring ring. He wanted to tell her how impressed he was with her technique but thought better of it when he saw her slip into IronBulls tent. 

 

“Bull can I sleep in here, I just don't want to be alone right now.” the Qunari shuffled over and made room trying not to disturb her as she slept.

 

They didn't have long in Skyhold before they were moving towards the Warden stronghold they had no idea what awaited them there, but they were pretty sure it wasn't bunnies and cupcakes.

 

They were not wrong, there were no Cupcakes, but there was a boat load of crazed Wardens a Magister and a, oh yea a dragon because of course there was. 

 

“Tessa was starting to feel pretty good about the fight, about halfway through Cullen’s men had cut a bloody swath, some of the Wardens switched sides, and it was all going as planned until they fell into the Maker forsaken Fade!!” 

 

“Tessa, why are you speaking in the third person? narrating the last twenty minutes like a book?”

 

“Well Varric, I'm hanging upside down in the fade so, ya know, why not!”

 

They were doing OK, the Divine be it her or not was helping and the fears were somewhat manageable even if the Nightmare itself kept needling them with jabs to each of them. So far she had been spared, but she could feel it coming. The things it said to the others didn't seem that bad until you realized it was their greatest fears given voice, of course, she didn't realize that until she heard her name coming from all around her “Tessa Trevelyan you will always stand in her shadow always second, anything you do will never be enough they chose the wrong Trevelyan they will all die because of you.” The Nightmare may as well have struck her physically it had her staggering back a step, gasping for air. 

 

Garrett grabbed her shoulders “Tessie don’t you listen, to that thing, I speak for all of us when I say you are our first choice no matter what.” They fought on, wave after wave of fade crap, and puzzles. 

 

Finally, they had made it, they had fought fear and won, the opening was right there they just needed to climb.

Everyone except Tessa, Alistair and Garrett had passed through when the giant spider demon stood in their path. Both men offering their lives to save hers, she had to choose in the end she chose Hawke to stay. Nodding as he spoke “one for the road” Hawke grabbed her face kissed her one last time, or it would have been, had Alistair not done what he did. 

 

When Hawke stepped back his hand caressed her cheek she kissed his palm Alistair's voice interrupting them “Hawke you better take good care of her!” it took a couple of seconds to realize what he meant by then Alistair was already charging shouting “I’m coming home, Elissa.” 

 

Alistair sacrificed himself to save them, scrambling up they lept through the portal dropping into the courtyard of the fortress once more. Raising her hand Tessa ended it all rather quickly, closing the rift.

 

The ride back from Adamant was silent, Garrett rode behind her giving her space so he saw every time her shoulders slumped forward and her body shook with sobs for the fallen Warden. He knew the guilt that twisted in her gut because he had it in his too. It was supposed to be him, he had volunteered to stay. Then the big dumb brave bastard at the last minute sacrificed himself making Hawke promise to look after her. 

 

With Skyhold in view, they rode harder, just needing the whole mess to be done. Fleeing to her room she didn't even hand over her mount, He took the reigns of both their horses unsaddling them and taking their packs handing them over to the horse master. She didn't come down for dinner or to talk to her advisers at the war table, he knew that last part because he had been perched outside that door for hours hoping to see her, talk to her. It was the middle of the night, he was making himself crazy, He knew it was an excuse but he needed to see her, snatching her bag he headed to her rooms. 

 

Her door was unlocked, he latched it behind him. Climbing her stairs, when he reached the top and was about to call out to her he found her curled up on her couch in front of the fire. Her hair still wet from a bath, a simple nightdress on she was silently crying, her knees against her chest. 

 

She didn't stir when he slipped in behind her, he just wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her head. “It's not your fault Tess, Alistair made the choice for both of us, I was willing to stay to make sure you got out.” 

 

She got up and was pacing the firelight making her silhouette glow in her nightgown. She was ranting, talking about the if I had only, or if we had just… there could have beens.

 

At this rate she would make herself sick, grabbing her wrists he made her stop and look at him “STOP! It's done, we can't go back.” Gripping her shoulders he kissed her deep and passionate making her body mold against his. Pushing him away, her eyes narrowed and she struck him across the face once then twice, when he blocked her third she resorted to pushing him “It should have been you! It was supposed to be you, but then you had to kiss me goodbye, and I let you. This is all your fault, his blood is on your hands, Garrett.” 

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted “Add it to the fucking list, Tessa. Bethany, Carver my mother Kirkwall, now Alistair, but not yours never yours.” 

 

Grabbing her he crushed her to him she bit his lip hard drawing blood, but he thrust his tongue in between her lips daring her to bit him again. She screamed and pushed him away her breath coming in pants when she launched herself at him wrapping her legs around his waist her lips crushing his, this time, it was her tongue demanding entrance. Her fingers tugging at his hair, his hands were on her ass holding her up only the thin fabric separating his hands from her flesh. 

 

Ripping his daggers off his back, she threw them with a thunk at the wall, unbuckling his sheaths tugging at his clothing their lips mashed together. Both afraid if they stopped the spell would end. He threw her on the bed, she bounced, her legs opened wantonly as he stalked her, pulling his shirt over his head.

Standing at the side of the bed he moved over top of her, pulling her shift off and tossing it with his shirt. 

 

She moved to cover herself, grabbing her hands pinning them above her head. His breath hot against her neck, wrapping her legs around him again she rolled her hips, moving over the top of him. Raking her nails down his chest, ending at the closure of his pants, tugging at the laces of his leathers. 

 

In one smooth motion, he flipped her off him over his head, rolling with her letting her body bounce on the mattress as he followed, feet landing on the floor beside the bed. 

Hunger radiated from him as he stripped off the last of his clothes, when his cock sprang free she covered the gasp. He was thick and hard, and he wanted to possess her. 

Leaning in he bit her hip when she grabbed a handful of his hair yanking at it, he grinned. “You're playing with fire Tess.” Grabbing her ass, he pulled her to the edge of the bed the position made her open her legs, holding them apart, kissing down her inner thigh she could feel his words on her flesh “tell me you don't want this, and I will leave. But if you want more you need to ask for it.” He waited a moment before he blew across her glistening lips, a shiver ran through her. His name a plea, fast becoming her mantra “Garrett, yes!” a low chuckle against her skin as his tongue darted out to touch her "hold on Tessa, I'm going to do things to your body that will make you want to slap the farm boy, for pretending that was sex." 

 

His tongue sliced into her, barely giving her a chance to process the riot of sensations. Her hands were gripping his hair when his fingers opened her she couldn't handle both his tongue and hand at once, her world went white, she was rocking against his mouth like a whore. 

 

She could feel his teeth tugging and tongue abusing her slick folds the small pearl was pulsing begging him to take her higher. 

 

When he did she ripped the sheets above her head in half, pinning her down with a heavy arm making her ride out each orgasm to the very end. He did that four times, her thighs were chafed from his beard, but her flesh was pulsing with pleasure. 

 

Garrett kissed, licked and caressed every inch of her, when she felt wanton he pushed her further. Laying beside her he ravished her mouth, finally given the opportunity to touch him she gave as good as she got, responding with passion to his kisses, thrusting her tongue against his. 

 

His cock was heavy and hot against her belly, butterflies were pooling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of taking him into her. Running the tip through her slick folds he placed himself at her opening. 

 

Slowly almost agonizingly so he pressed into her, pulling his face over hers, she looked into his eyes whispering, “if you don't move this ass and fuck me, I'm going to go find someone who will.” 

 

That was all it took to have him slamming deep into her, their cries mingled together as he thrust into her hot velvet channel over and over. Her arms were clinging to him as his hips snapped against hers in a punishing rhythm, he watched her fall back on the bed, back bowing as she shattered around his cock a scream torn from her very toes as her body convulsed in pleasure.

 

That was the fire he needed to light the powder keg of his own release, pulling out he pumped his cock spurting his seed on her stomach, he was sure they would hear his shouts in Redcliff. 

 

Flipping her on her knees, driving hard into her from behind his large hand reddening her ass as he watched his cock disappear into her. Over and over the words sexy, and beautiful tumbled from his lips like a chant. 

When she was thrashing her release pooling deep in her belly Garrett grabbed her arms using them to pull her back into him as he thrust into her. His pace quickening, the need to possess and devour her was overwhelming. 

Pinning her arms behind her back against his chest with one of his, he held her throat, hips unrelenting as he thrust into her. She was so close he could feel her going limp against him his hands leaving her throat. Biting her neck, as he thrust fingers into her dripping wet folds, abusing her slick gem while he filled her from behind. 

It was too much Tessa couldn't connect her thoughts together other than to scream her release, it was so intense, it bordered on pain. Every time she came he took her harder punished her more, the more he asked the more she responded. Her flesh was swollen, her ivory skin covered in evidence of their actions. 

 

Waking the next morning her bed was empty, running into him in the main hall he behaved as if nothing had transpired at all. Though the ache in her thighs told her otherwise.

 

Weeks passed casual glances and group encounters, but they never sought each other out.

 

Drinking in the camp with bull the night before The Inquisition was marching on the Arbor wilds the two men watched her from afar, she was beating the crap out of a practice dummy 

 

Maybe it was the drink, Maybe it was the impending battle or the way the torches made her hair look like wildfire whatever it was Garrett couldn't help himself. This wasn't his battle and yet he stayed because of her. *“I want to fuck the shit out of her insecurities until the beauty of her soul spills onto the covers that she always hides under…. Until she lays there… stripped naked of her flaws laying ass naked in her desirability … and then maybe I would attempt… to take her clothes off” 

 

Ironbull drained his cup well “tomorrow we fight… then we fuck!” 

 

The arbor wilds were weird, he wasn't with her main group, and when he saw Corypheus flying at them his throat hurt from screaming her name, all he knew was she was suddenly gone and he didn't know how or where. It took him three days riding non-stop back to Skyhold. He wanted to weep when he saw her standing talking to a healer, she smiled at him the first genuine smile he had from her since their one night together, but then she remembered herself and turned away. They all knew the big fight was coming, and soon it just was a matter of when. Night after night he woke up in a sweat, seeing her fall at that twisted bastards hands.

 

Garrett literally ran into her on the ramparts, grabbing her by the arms he dragged her with him when she protested he threw her over his shoulder, his hand caressing her ass as he kept walking. 

 

 

Hours later, Sweat was dripping from both of them they were in one of the lower unused rooms he had been pushing her for hours he had stripped down to just his breeches and she was much the same with only her breast band on top. He screamed at her “NO you're coming into fast, your sloppy, AGAIN!” she ran towards him springing over his head missing her mark and crumpling on the mats below them. Garrett was out of breath his chest heaving “Again.” She laid there soaked, grabbing her arm he yanked her up from the matt shouting "AGAIN! Maker damn it if you don't learn this, you will die and it will be my fault..." Wiping her face with a towel she had her back him “Garrett, no one asked you to be my babysitter, you're not my father or my lover so fuck off.”

 

The wind was knocked out of her as he pinned her hands above her head against the stone wall, his hardness pressing against her belly shocked. Leaning in, he filled his lungs with her scent, "I was once, I had your thighs wrapped around me as you screamed my name, I’ve had your juice run down my throat and coating my cock, so yes My Tessie I am your lover. Her body responding to his, as need coursed through her. They had been circling each other for weeks neither one had spoken of that stolen night they fell into each other, wrenching one hand free of his Tessa caressed his face, her eyes softening, maker she wanted this man. 

 

Smiling back at her he tucked a loose tendril behind her ear his thumb caressing her cheek just below her eye “Your eyes are remarkable they are both green and blue at the same time, from far away I only see the bright blue, but here, now, like this, I see the marbling of green is what makes them so blue. I can’t lose you, Tessa, I can’t have your blood on my hands too.”

 

Kissing his lips softly, pressing her body against him, opening herself to him “Garrett, not every death is your fault.” She turned his face so he could see the truth in her eyes. Releasing her hand, he clung to her, his powerful body shaking “In the Fade. Maker in the Fade, it was so close I was sure I would lose you.” releasing her stepping away, his hand cupping her cheek, her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed over hers, words spoken in haste “ I can't watch you die Tessa, I'm a coward I'm sorry.” and then he was gone, leaving her confused and alone.

 

She laid there for a few moments and then anger boiled up in her, her entire life she let everyone make the decisions for her never mind what she wanted or needed, and look at where it had gotten her frustrated and alone. Leaping to her feet she stormed to his room the door crashing against the wall, shocking him as she slammed it behind her latching it 

 

“Listen here Garrett Hawke, you don't get to pull that bullshit with me, do you think for one second it's any easier watching someone I love run headlong into danger all the time. Knowing it was me that ordered him there, or that any morning I could wake up and you're just gone? So you're done making decisions for me, in fact, I'm about to make a couple for you. Starting with this,” she grabbed the front of his breeches cupping his hard cock "This is mine, it belongs to me, and me alone of you have a problem with that too bad." 

 

She took his hand shoving it down her breeches his fingers instinctively curled into her wet flesh making her stutter. “This is yours, you can touch, and taste and claim, however, whenever you want. Right now would be good.” Her knees buckled she had to hold onto his arm to keep up right.

 

Scooping her up he gently deposited her in the middle of his bed, and began the slow process of well and truly making love to her. 

 

Slowly he caressed her breast through the linen cloth, moaning as her nipples pebbled beneath his fingers, soft kisses tongues touching slowly languorously moving against each other. He made love to her mouth, whispering, words both sensual and erotic making her shiver and moan with need to make them come true. 

Pressing against him needing more begging him to take her clothes off, he slowly removed every article making her moan with each caress. She needed him to take her, with every caress and subtle touch of her sensitive flesh she was ready for him. “Garrett please!” 

 

Pressing his forehead to hers he kissed her lips “are you sure? This will change everything” caressing his face, searching his blue eyes she was confused, “we've had sex before.” Nipping her shoulder he nodded “true, but I wasn't in love with you last time.” 

Tears threatened the corner of her beautiful eyes, as she pulled his mouth to hers whispering, “I'm yours” against his lips. Joining their bodies slowly, letting her walls welcome him home. 

Feeling her yield to him as he pressed forward, he made love to her painfully slow, his lips never leaving hers until they both were breathless. 

It wasn't the scream or acrobatics of last time. This time, it was so much more and yet so simple, they claimed each others bodies with their, promises of a future spoken amidst cries of pleasure when she shattered around him he followed quickly pressing into her and locking his lips on hers forcing his cries into her throat as his seed flooded her. For hours, they made love, sometimes frantic, sometimes slow but they did it with the knowledge that there would be many more nights just like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote was by *“I want to fuck the shit out of her insecurities until the beauty of her soul spills onto the covers that she always hides under…. Until she lays there… stripped naked of her flaws laying ass naked in her desirability … and then maybe I would attempt… to take her clothes off”  
> ~ A.D. Woods


End file.
